The True History Of The Mann Co Team
by The25Hubs
Summary: Tired of Grey Mann's rain of terror to the Badlands, Helen & Miss Pauling decide to check for survives after Grey's attack on maps. 9 Males are found, one of which is the only male on RED with BLU team beginning completely full of women. Together, they fight for Saxton Hale & for Mann Co. WARNING: Bad Summery. R&R If You Please. There Are A Few Pairings. These Are All My OCs, BTW.


True History of the Mann Co Team

A Russian & German Combo

21/4/2012

Map – Dustbowl

After Grey's attack

Dustbowl was ruined. Rocks from the cliffs had fallen & were scattered everywhere, the roof over the first cp on the first leg was damaged, bodies of robots & mercenaries were scattered everywhere. On the final capture point on the final leg of Dustbowl, there were more bodies of robots. Inside the base, there were two RED mercs, a Heavy known as Russian Beast. He was easting a Festive Sandvich. He took off his Purity Fist, Combo Pants & his Eliminators Safeguard. The other one was a medic, Dr Quick Fix. He had removed his stethoscopes & his stahlhelm but made a surgeon's mask out of robot parts. He was testing it out & it fitted nicely.

Before Grey's attack, Russian Beast & Dr Quick Fix would always defend the control points by hiding but still in view of the point. This was behind corners, against walls that faced towards the BLU bases. They always worked together & you would rarely see one without the other.

However, Grey's attack was so sudden. The BLU team died when the respawn machine got destroyed for both teams. The RED team were pushed back to last on the final leg of Dustbowl. There, the REDS defend. The battle continued from the crack of dawn to the darkness of the night. Sniper-bots headshot the weaker classes, except for medic since he was hiding in spawn, leaving the sentry defenceless, until Russian Beast managed to wipe a whole horde of robots, with the ubers of his pocket-medic, Dr Quick-Fix. All the robots were dying or left injured & killed later. Because the respawn machines were down, the RED could respawn, so, when they died, they were really dead.

Now, the two are now all alone. Dustbowl sun rised to show the ruins of the land & the moon rose to hide this barren, broken land that once held wars for money & then, a war for Mann Co's freedom. It was miserable for the two but they couldn't leave, due to the gates being padlocked shut from the outside. However, one night, Quick-Fix had light a fire on the control point since it was cold out. The two sat on the hard, cold point, chatting under the stars. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure had seen the smoke & walked back into the darkness. A few hours later, the two were going to sleep when 4 loud bangs were heard, followed by the sound of a metal gate swinging open. Suddenly, a tank appeared. Beast got up & revved his Iron Curtain or his "Armoured Sasha", as he calls it. It stopped in front of them & the front opened. Beast & Quick-Fix couldn't believe who it was, it was Miss Pauling.

"Good evening, gentlemen" she said as she walked down the front of the tank. "I have some news to tell you. The administrator has told me to gather any mercs that are left behind from Grey's attacks, to form a team to stop him. You interested?"

Beast & Quick-Fix didn't reply right away but they did take at least a few seconds.

After a few seconds pasted, Beast was the first to say something "Dah." Beast then looked at Quick-Fix, he appeared to be chuckling. "I'll tear those robots apart." Miss Pauling looked at Beast.

"Just take it as yes" Beast nodded.

So, Beast & Quick-Fix packed their weapons & wore their cosmetics. With a door slam & a very sharp & quick u-turn, the tank went back to a secret location. As dawn rose, they arrived at the location. It was Decoy. The three walked out of the tank. In front of them, between the two rooms but behind the fence was a big neon sign that red "Mann Co". They walked inside the right room. There was a table with a map on it, photos of 4 robots, 2 were heavies & a photo of a Carrier Tank spotted in Badwater & Doublecross. The other room was untouched. Beast & Quick looked at the photos. They remember seeing a tank like that in the background of the map (Skybox), ready to move the robots to a fight. However, Beast didn't remember seeing one of the Heavy-bots & to him, it looked bigger that the other one. _"Must be camera angle" _After a moment silence, Miss Pauling spoke up as she walked out the door.

"You two are the only ones we found. We couldn't find anyone else but we are still looking" Miss Pauling than said after showing them around.

After the tour, they sat out in the desert sun, on one of the stairs outside the rooms. While sitting there, Beast & Quick knew that the war of Mann Co had only begun.


End file.
